


Home

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, at the safehouse he chose for the night, Harold wonders what Reese is hoping to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Harold walks at a steady pace. His phone vibrates periodically, signaling that Reese isn’t far behind. Harold has come to find his presence calming, in a perverse way: he’s nearly certain that Reese is operating solely out of curiosity.

Not certain enough to allow Reese to catch up. He waits a tick, takes a left and then ducks into the service entrance of a restaurant he happens to own. He walks into the seating area and has an acceptable dinner.

Later, at the safehouse he chose for the night, Harold wonders what Reese is hoping to find. He must be more tired than he expected, because a most vivid mental image presents itself: a picture out of a fairy tale, a gem hidden inside an egg hidden inside a cage, Harold’s life secreted away.

Of course, Reese won’t find nothing of the sort. Harold’s heart is inside his ribcage, as safe there - or unsafe - as anyone’s. Harold’s various houses and apartments are merely places to be while he sleeps and eats and goes on with the business of living. Nothing about them that will keep Reese entertained for too long.

Harold shakes his head. He sits at his work desk. It’s a fine mahogany one, the chair ergonomic and advanced. The keyboard is actually _too_  ergonomic for Harold’s strict preferences, but it’ll do. The work station lies dormant until Harold pushes his thumb drive in and boots it into life.

Once the system loads, Harold exhales. There’s comfort to seeing his favorite code editors open up, the syntax highlighted in his preferred color scheme, all the keyboard shortcuts where he wants them, his preferred hex editor and network sniffer ready to hand. He gets to work right away.

The irony of this isn’t lost on Harold: that Reese is spending all this time and effort looking for his home, when the closest thing Harold has to one is ready and loaded on a thumb drive Reese sees daily.


End file.
